


I Hate You

by oreoyumyum304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas hate each other.</p><p>This will have very slow updates mainly because I tend to forget,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Sam and I wait outside the high school in Lawrence. The weather is slightly cool in the fall and the air is slightly crisp. It has been about twenty minutes since his brother called and said he is on his way to pick-up us both up. He still hasn’t shown up to pick us up. I feel the cold wind blow on us and I am only wearing a short sleeve t-shirt that happened to be really thin.

 

“Dean said he would be here shortly, there must have been traffic or something.” Of course Sam tries to look on the bright side of things. He’s just that kind of person. “We just have to be a little understanding.”

 

“It’s possible that he just doing this because he hates me,” I add.

 

I just knew that he is being slow on purpose to spite me, it really wasn’t that hard to figure out. The Alpha hates me for whatever reason or another, and I hate him just as much. The only reason he hasn’t tried to physically hurt me is because of Sam and he would feel the wrath of all my siblings.

 

I am drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up in front of Sam and me. Its engine roars loudly and the music could be heard from at least a mile away. Sam gets in the front seat. I get in the backseat of the car and buckle up.

 

“Stupid, Alpha,” I growl under my breath. I burst out releasing whatever anger I have built up inside of me, just like an Omega would do to scold their Alpha from doing wrong, “what took you so long to get here, we were freezing out there! I know you hate me, but why leave your brother out there? Did you even think of that? Stupid, stupid, stupid.” 

 

“Oh can it you foolish Omega!” Dean sends me a hateful glare before driving as soon as Sam buckles himself in. “Your motherly ways are so damn annoying, and yet sickeningly sweet.”

 

“Can you two not want to like, I don’t know, not try kill each other for once?” Sam must of smelt the sour smell of hate radiate off the both of us. Damn Alphas for being so keen on their sense of smell. 

 

“Yeah, when pigs can fly,” Dean never made any attempt to once be kind to me since the very first day we met. I never knew what I did, but I, too, began to hate that Alpha with a burning passion.

 

“And he’s an Omega, he can not help the way he feels like he should act,” Sam defends me, like a little pup. I suddenly felt weak.

 

He then rolls his eyes and presses his face against the car window, giving off his best ‘Bitch Face’ of the day. I sigh, I went too far and might’ve pushed my luck, but the grouchy Alpha didn’t seem to say anything. The ride to their house is tedious and silent…

 

_ Ding! _

 

A reminder on my phone goes off and disrupts the silence. I unlock my phone to look at the reminder. “ _ Tomorrow is the first day of heat. Time- 1 A.M. _ ” The reminder reads.

 

_ Crap! _

 

“Well it looks as if I can’t spend the night like we had planned. In fact I can’t even attend school for a week,” I blush. “Sorry, you know I truly am.”

 

“Oh, that’s alright we can reschedule,” Sam says. Thank The Man Upstairs that he is a very understanding person. Thank goodness he isn’t like all the other knot-heads that will try to kidnap and rape any Omega as soon as they start their heats.

 

I take a deep breath before I speak again, “Thank you Sam for being very understanding.” 

 

“No problem. Dean can take you home right now if you would like. Won’t you Dean?”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Dean replies in a low grumble that almost makes me want to submit to the Alpha.

 

Wait! What? I shouldn’t be having such feelings towards my arch enemy, he’s an inconsiderate jerk, an asshole at the most. I shake my head and pass it off as a hormone since my heat is coming up.

 

“I can stay, but not for very long.”

 

We arrive at their home and I see no lights on in the house, their parents must be at work still. “We can play the new game I got, it’s got Demons and Angels, and they are fighting for the blessed sword, and…” Sam rambles on and on about the game as we exit the car.

 

**___________________________________________________**

  
  
  


We fell asleep halfway through the game, losing track of the time. I am awakened by the sense of being hot and sweaty. I take a look over at Sam’s digital clock; my eyes felt like they were about to roll out of my eye sockets. It’s one am. My heat has began.

 

I get up and I manage to get out of the room. As I try escaping to the bathroom to lock myself in there till the next morning, I hear a door creak. I felt arms around my waist and they start to drag me. I caught a whiff, the scent was stale liquor and leather. Dean. Alpha. 

 

“Start screaming and I will kill you,” he hisses into my ear. The Alpha in him must’ve reacted to my heat and put him in rut, “I am going to fill you up so good, full of a litter of pups.”

 

“Please don’t,” I whimper. “I-we-don’t need pups at the moment, I am only sixteen! I have so much more to go for then this.” 

 

He doesn’t listen. He locks us inside his bedroom, and his scent in here is very intense. “Breed,” he lays me on the bed and I submit to the large Alpha, accepting my fate. “Such a good little Omega.”

 

He pulls off all my clothes slowly, I remain silent in fear of what he might do to harm me even more. “Almost done, and you will finally be all mine and no one else's.”

 

A part of me wants this and another part of me knew that this is wrong. I felt the hands run up and down my body. I moan softly. The pleasure was so delightfully sick, but I love it. I feel the cool air on my body as he takes off my clothes. 

 

“Oh Alpha please, I need it.”

  
I let him put me on my hands and knees. I let him mate me. It is all bliss. The next morning it is all regret. 


End file.
